The Sister of Bella Swan
by Poseidonschild
Summary: This started out as a scene and I just built off it from there. I love the Argeneau Vampire series and this is a story about what happens when the Twilight Vampires meet the high-tech human enhancement. Are they the same? or are there two different kinds of Vampires wondering this Earth?


So this is a rough draft of an idea and I just kind of went with it. Let me know what you all think, and if i get enough positive reviews I'll spruce it up and see what I can do about makeing this an actual story. Its a crossover between Twilight and the Argeneau Series by Lynsay Sands.

All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer or Lynsay Sands

1452 Grove Street was nothing like I was hoping or imagining. The front lawn looked patched with its thin layers of grass and mud spots. A couple of bushes sat up against the house two flanking the porch steps and another three were beneath the bay window. That was the extent of the gardening. The house needed a new paint job, bits and pieces were chipping away, and the front porch was sloped and uneven. Besides all of it's drawbacks it seemed like a decent place to bunk down.

I shifted the duffel bag on my shoulder and sighed wondering if I should stay or leave. I had no idea who this Charlie person was or if he would even want me. Maybe I should just find a hotel room somewhere and get a job. I shook my head knowing that was impossible. I had five bucks in my pocket and that was it. Nope Charlie was my last hope. I walked across the lawn and dropped my bag on the porch and plopped myself down next to it and wondered what time this Charlie would get home.

I spent the afternoon wondering if Charlie would accept me or not. He had never seemed to care before but I had doubted my mom's claims that she had told him, but I had to know for certain. Please, please, please, let this work out. It was six thirty before a vehicle finally appeared and it was a police cruiser. I tensed hoping one of the neighbors hadn't called him in telling him some strange girl was sitting on Charlie's front steps.

The man began to get out of the car and stopped when he spotted me on the porch with one leg still in the car. His eyes narrowed as he proceeded toward me. "Can I help you miss?" the man asked.

I eyed him nervously, my gaze dropping to his gun belt and the forty-five that was in it. "No sir. I'm just waiting for Charlie Swan to get home," I said my eyes wearily trained his own.

"So then I guess I'll ask you again since you found me, what can I do for you?" the man asked and my eyes rounded with shock as I realized he was Charlie Swan. My eyes flitted to his gun, to my bag, to the road and I wondered if I had done the right thing by coming here. Charlie knelt down in front of me and frowned. He raised his hand and I flinched. I knew he wasn't going to hit me, but it was a long ingrained habbit. "Miss?" he asked again as he pulled his hand away from me.

"I…" Should I tell him? What choice did have? I couldn't go back, I wouldn't go back, but he might make me. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to weigh my options quickly. I turned to my duffel bag, the thing that held every possession I have, and pulled out the manila envelope that laid on top. I took a deep breath and handed it to Charlie. It was the most important possession that I had. Please God! Please!

Charlie frowned taking the envelope and stood up. He watched me as he opened the envelope and pulled out the precious paper in side. I held my breath as he glanced over the birth certificate, my birth certificate, and watched as his eyes narrowed on the most important information – his name above the line that said father.

His face reddened and I flinched. "Please don't be mad," I pleaded. "I'll go don't worry about me forget it." My resolve broke. I shouldn't have come, shouldn't be here. I didn't know where I was going to go, but it would be anywhere but here. I reached for the paper in his hands as I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder but he pulled it away from me his hand reaching out and grabbing my wrist as he continued to star at the paper.

Finally after staring at the paper for what seemed like an eternity his gaze looked up and found mine. "Why are you here?" he asked me. All sorts of emotion crossed his face but I could only sense curiosity in his voice.

I ducked my head ashamed. Somehow after all the beatdowns I had gone through, all the curve-balls life had thrown me, I had managed to have a little pride and it was sorely bruised having to ask this stranger for help. "I didn't have anywhere to go," I said quietly and lifted the sleeves of my oversized sweatshirt to show him the bruises on my arms. His gip tightened on my wrist and I winced in pain he quickly let go his eyes meeting mine.

"You have my eyes," he observed. I quickly looked away feeling awkward under his scrutiny. Charlie turned and sank down on to the porch a dazed expression on his face. "I have a daughter, two daughters."

I mentally winced at the mention of another daughter. It meant that he had a family and that meant he probably wouldn't want me. No man would want to present his wife with his past indiscretions. "If you don't want me, I'll understand. I'll go," I said once again reaching for the envelope.

"Not want you?" he asked and I could hear the shock in his voice. "Why wouldn't I want you?"

I shrugged refusing to be hurt by the rejection I knew was coming. I was used to it by now. "You have a family, I don't want to intrude."

There was a softness in his eyes as he seemed to understand what I was thinking. Charlie stood up and glanced at the birth certificate. "Maddison?" he glanced up at me making sure he was right.

I nodded, "Maddie or Mads."

"It's getting kind of late. How about we talk about this inside over something hot to eat?" he asked me although he didn't seem to be waiting for an answer the way he turned back to the house and began unlocking the door. He stepped inside and left the door open as he turned out of the entry way into a room just down the hall. I hesitated wondering if I should follow him or if I should cut my loses and leave. I realized he still had my birth certificate and without another moment's hesitation I hurried into the house and shut the door behind me following the path that I had seen Charlie take.

"I hope you don't mind fish fry, I'm a horrible cook and it's all I got," he said as I entered the kitchen.

"I've never had it," I admitted.

"Well then you're in for a treat. Henry Clearwater makes the best fish fry on the Olympic Peninsula," he explained as he began heating it up.

I didn't say anything more as I watched him wearily from the kitchen entrance. He didn't try to start a conversation either and I was thankful. I watched him move around the room and I wondered if I could trust him at all. He made motion with his hand offering me a seat at the miss matched table and chairs. I wondered who had decorated the kitchen. It was bright and colorful a big contrast to the world outside. The cabinets were a bright yellow and I had the distinct impression someone had tried to bring the sun inside. Charlie placed the fish fry in front of me and then sat down opposite me with his own meal. I hesitated before taking a bite of food. My mom was a horrible cook and so I was as weary of food as I was of people.

I could feel Charlie's eyes on me as we ate in silence. Soon enough Charlie pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair as I continued to eat. I felt vulnerable under his watchful gaze and began to squirm in my seat. Finally I decided I had to break the silence. "So where's your wife and daughter?" I asked curiously.

"Ex-wife, she lives in Florida with her new husband and Bells, Isabella, well she just got married to her high school sweetheart and they have a daughter that they adopted, they're niece. His older brother died in a car accident," he said frowning and I could see that he was thinking something over.

I frowned myself as I thought over all he had said. I was only sixteen years old. When he had told me that he had a daughter I had been thinking of a little half-sister not an older one. "How old is Isabella?" I asked curiously.

"She just turned nineteen," he said thoughtfully.

I did the math in my head. "You slept with my mom while you were married?" I asked. My situation kept getting worse.

"No I didn't. Renee and I divorced only a few months after Bella was born," he said and I could hear a hint of sorrow in his voice when he said that. After all this time it was obvious he still loved his ex-wife. "Maddie how did you get the bruises?"

I glanced away from him unsure if I should tell him or not. I shrugged, they had probably moved on anyway. "Mom's current boyfriend likes to use his fists a little bit," I said consciously rubbing one of the bruises on my arm.

"Did he try anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him about the boyfriend before him though. He had touched me a lot and he had tried a few times to rape me, but he was always so drunk it was easy enough to convince him that he had passed out after I hit him over the head a few times.

"Where is she now?" he questioned.

Again I shrugged, "I don't know. She moves around a lot, she probably thinks I'll say something to the police and has already up and left." I won't tell him that she threatened to kill me if I ever spoke to them.

He nodded his understanding and something in the way that he looked at me made me think that he knew I was hiding information and that just possibly he knew what it was too. He was a police officer he probably heard and saw these kinds of cases hundreds of times a year and as different as they could be they were also all the same. "Bella left some clothes behind in her room, they don't really fit her anymore," he said and I got the impression that he was telling me I could have them. "There's only one bathroom so I hope you don't mind sharing."

I shook my head that I didn't. Where I came from three people shared one bedroom apartment and the bathroom was the size of a half with all the fixings. "It will probably be like a palace to me," I said discreetly informing him of just what sort of conditions I had grown up in.

"Do you go to school?" he asked.

Once again I shook my head that I didn't. "Mom worked but she always spent all of her money, she only made sure she had enough for rent. I dropped out at fourteen and started working – odd jobs, babysitting – that sort of thing. She didn't know. She always thought she had bought the food and forgot about it."

An odd look spread across Charlie's face and I wasn't sure what to make of it. It looked like anger and sadness all wrapped up in one. "Well as long as you live under this roof you will be attending school," he said sternly. I made a face not bothering to hide my disgust. I hated school. "Look I have rules. Bella had to live by them and so do you. There not strict, there pretty easy going. You go to school and on weekdays home by ten thirty, keep your room decently clean and do your share of the chores. Think you can handle that?"

I thought about it and he was right the rules were pretty easy to keep but school was going to be tough one. "Alright, I can do that," I agreed.

He nodded, "Can you cook?"

I smiled predicting where this was going. "Yeah."

"Good then dinner is one of your chores, otherwise all your getting is fish fry and scrambled eggs with bacon," he chuckled. I watched him and I wondered if we could get along. He seemed easy going if a bit socially awkward. "Let me show you where you can bunk down then," he said standing up and taking our plates to the sink.

Charlie led me up the stairs after taking a detour to grab my doufle bag at the door. Once upstairs he led me into a bedroom that was painted a sagey green with purple accents popping up here and there around the room. The bed was made with a soft lavender purple with swirls of darker purple in the design and the sheets were tope brown.

"What do you think?" he asked as he set my bag down on the floor.

"I've never had my own room before," I said as I looked around and my eyes landed on the ancient computer monitor on the desk. "I love it," I turned to smile at him.

"Yes…well…I'm glad," he stuttered a blush on his cheeks. "The bathrooms in the middle of the hall and my room is on the otherside if you need anything. I'll, ah, let you get settled in and, umm, if you need me I'll be watching the game downstairs."

"Thanks Charlie," I said shyly. "I know this has to be extremely awakward for you."

"Awe kid, if I had known about you before today you would have been here growing up," he said a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and I got the impression that it had been very uncomfortable for him to say something like that. Charlie left the room and I heard the t.v. come on downstairs.

I looked around again noticing some other things, more personal items still scattered in the room. My eyes fell on a picture on the nightstand and I went over to pick it up. The girl in the photo had the same hair and eyes that I did but she was paler and softer in her features, features she probably got from her mom. Next to her stood the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on. His arm was snaked around her shoulders and looked down at her as she leaned in smiling at whoever was taking the photo. It was clear that they were at a party of some sort. She wore a beautiful simple dress colored blue and he wore a sports coat with a button down colored shirt. His hair was honey brown and his skin was whiter than Bella's. This must be her high school sweetheart, I thought, she is so lucky.

I sighed and set the picture down and began unloading my bag. For the first time in my life I felt calm and free. I wasn't waiting for someone to snap and start yelling, I wasn't afraid that someone would start throwing punches, and I was nervous about being home alone with a guy. I felt safe and secure here and I would do everything to make sure I got to stay here. As soon as my clothes were putt away I headed to the bathroom. It had been a while since I had the pleasure of a hot shower and I was looking forward to it. After that I laid down on my bed puzzling over what to do next. Should I go downstairs and spend time with Charlie? Perhaps I should avoid him for the rest of the night and let him get used to the idea of having someone else in the house. As I thought over my options I felt the darkness encroaching on my vision weighing me down.

I woke up with a start clutching the sheets in my hand in a death grip gasping for air. I had thought I had left behind my nightmares in Seattle, but apparently they still followed me only now instead of haunting my life they were haunting my dreams. I guess that's better in a way, at least it wasn't real, I just hope that it never became real again. My mom and her boyfriend had found me and my mom was yelling at me while her boyfriend choked me. I rubbed my throat still able to feel his hands around it, still able to see his eyes, dark and cold, threatening to end my miserable life and what scared me most was that I was wishing he would.

Trying to find something else to occupy my thoughts I glanced around the room and realized it was too bright for it to be nighttime. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was mid-morning. I jumped out of bed and found some clothes to wear for the day and hurried downstairs to find Charlie. Not seeing him in the living room I moved to the kitchen, he wasn't there either, but there was a note on the table

Maddie-

Went to see Bella, picking up custody papers, help yourself to anything, I'll be home by noon.

I laid the note back down on the table and wondered about how Bella would take the news. Not well imagined. I moved to the kitchen cabinets and rummaged through things till I found something to eat. I settled on eggs, bacon, and toast and smiled as I thought of the comment Charlie made the night before. When I was finished eating breakfast I settled in front of the T.V. and flipped through the channels trying hopelessly to find something on. Not finding anything I went in search of a book and found a stack of classics in my room. I grabbed the one that contained a collection of Jane Austin novels and settled down on the couch downstairs.

I was just getting to the part where Mr. Darcy slighted Elizabeth Bennett when I heard a knock at the door. I frowned uncertain whether or not I should answer it. Briefly I thought it might be my mom, that she had found me. Another knock filled the house, but it didn't sound like someone who was mad. Hesitantly I moved to the front window to see who it was. Glancing out onto the porch I saw a slim woman with rich chocolaty brown hair that looked a lot like mine. Her back was to me but judging by the overly handsome man that stood next to her I guessed that this was Bella, my half-sister.

I moved to the door and cautiously opened it up and three pairs of eyes stared at me. A little girl that I hadn't seen stood in front of Bella her brown eyes full of curiosity. Suddenly Bella smiled at me, "You must be Maddie."

I nodded shyly, "You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella," she said and I nodded my agreement. They stared at me expectantly and I finally realized that we were still standing in the doorway.

I blushed and moved aside opening the door wider so that the young family could come in. "Charlie isn't back yet," I said nervously as they walked by me and headed straight to the living room.

"I know he's out at the court house, we left our house when he did," she explained as she took a seat on the couch her husband sitting next to her and their daughter headed for the a box of toys in the corner of the room. Bella apparently noticed me watching her, "That's Reneesme, Edwards niece and our adopted daughter. And of course this is Edward Cullen the love of my life," she smiled as she gripped his hand.

Edward nodded but didn't say anything. He made me uncomfortable, like I was naked in font of him all of my dark secrets laid out in front of him for him to see. I didn't know what to say to either of them so I sat silently in my chair trying to come up with something to talk about. "How old is she?" I finally asked.

"She's eight and growing up far too fast," she chuckled and I got the impression their was an underlying meaning in there somewhere.

"Daddy look," Reneesme demanded as she brought the coloring book she had been coloring in over for her dad to see.

He wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the picture and I was stuck with a serge of envy. It was obvious that she was very well loved and I wished that I had the same mememories that she would have. "That's very lovely dear," he said and kissed her on the head. His gaze met mine briefly and then he glanced over at Bella. "The rain has stopped what do you say we go play some soccer so your mom and her sister can talk," he said addressing his little girl.

"Yeah," she shouted and ran to the back door.

"Have fun Nessie," Bella said before she could make it out back. Edward followed his daughter to the back door but not before giving me a curious look.

When they left Bella and I were left with nothing to say. We sat looking at each other for a long time each of us wondering how to continue and neither of us willing to be the first one to speak. Since I was the intruder in her life I decided that I would have to be the one to start. "I would understand if you said you don't want me in you and your father's life. I was just curious about him is all I can leave," I offered. I had nowhere to go and I didn't know what Charlie had told her about how I came to be on his front porch, but I figured I had intruded on them and I had to be okay with not being accepted.

Bella sighed and her eyes softened. "No you can't. Charlie told me why you came here," she explained.

"But your uncomfortable with me here," I said trying to understand. "I don't need charity or pity." I wanted her to understand that I didn't want her allow me to stay simply because she felt bad about my situation.

"Yes I'm uncomfortable, but not for the reasons you're so obviously thinking," she reasoned. "I have always wanted to have another sibling, growing up as an only child is sometimes lonely, though my mom seemed more child than parent sometimes." I watched as Bella smiled at a memory, probably of something her mother had done. "Now I have two sisters and two brothers in Edward that I got by marrying Edward. It also makes me feel a bit better that Charlie will have someone around here to keep him company, and someone to cook for him. I swear I'm surprised the man hasn't starved yet," she said and we both chuckled.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm an interloper?" I asked when or laughter passed.

Bella shook her head in the negative, "I think I'm going to enjoy having a sister that's mine and not an in-law.

"Do you wear colored contacts?" I asked her after a few moments of silence had passed. We had gotten pass the stage of explanations but we were still trying to weigh each other's personalities unsure of how to move around each other. The question had popped into my head when my thoughts had wondered to the room I was sleeping in that had once been hers.

"No," she said frowning and I wondered if I had just committed a social no-no. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you left a picture of you and Edward in your old room, and well you had brown eyes like mine," I said shrugging. "It must be the flash or the lighting or something."

Bella shook her head, "When Edward and I went on our honey-moon I got sick with some rare tropical disease. I was in Florida for several weeks attending a special clinic. No one is really certain why it happened but when I recovered my eyes were this golden hue. I don't mind really, I was always jealous of Edward's eye color and now mine match his," she chuckled.

"How come you got married so young?" I asked. Most people went off to college then got married.

A blissful expression crossed her face. "Edward and I love each other very deeply. This might sound strange but it was a negotiation. I had no desires to get married, not after the way my parents ended. Like us they married very young. However Edward and I were ready to take our relationship to the next level. Edward was raised a gentleman and he wasn't going to go that far unless we married. There were other factors to, but in the end it was still right. Part of the reason also was we would be attending Dartmouth and Edward wouldn't hear of us living together unless we tied the knot," she said. Her face contorted in disgust, "Sounds aweful doesn't it? Like it was a matter of convience?"

I shook my head, "No I think I get it. It all boiled down to Love it was simply a matter of when."

"Exactly!" She smiled. "I wouldn't change it at all."

"Can I ask how you two met?" I asked curiously. How did she catch a guy like that? Not that Bella wasn't beautiful, but he was gorgeous, like a god.

"Biology class, I thought he hated me," she said again laughing at memory. "He disappeared for a week after I arrived at school only to show up the next Monday and say hello. He saved me from getting crunched by a car the next day." Again Bella laughed and I was struck by how musical it was, like bells rather than laughter. "It took us nearly a month to get on common ground. Don't get me wrong I was thankful he save my life, but he was so arrogant and mysterious I was very frustrated and it drove me nuts that my insides melted every time he got closed to me that we didn't speak a word to each other for a whole month after that."

"Sounds like a great guy," I smiled at her.

"He's perfect for me anyway," she said blissfully. It was obvious that she was truly happy with her choice in husband. "He's my better half, my soul mate."

"I hope I'll find someone like that someday," I admitted shyly.

"Maybe you will," she shrugged. "There is something very magical about Forks." We smiled at each other sharing in hopes and dreams that only woman understand. "Charlie said you didn't have very many clothes with you." I shook my head that she was correct. "Well I'm sure he's told you that your welcome to my wardrobe that I left behind, but I'm not sure how many options there really are."

"I'll be fine, It's more than I'm used to," I admitted. I wasn't going to tell her that the clothes I had brought were the only ones that I owned.

"Maybe, but if your starting school next week you're going to want something more stylish and fashionable. We'll go to Seattle tomorrow and go shopping," she decided.

"I'm fine, besides I don't have any money for shopping," I confessed.

"Who said you were paying for it, besides Alice, my sister, has been dying to take me shopping for the last few weeks," She chuckled and the grimaced. "I'll have to rein her in though. She only does designer."

"Your sister only buys Designer?" I asked slightly bug-eyed. She must be loaded with cash. Designer clothing cost hundreds of dollars to buy.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Alice can be a bit of a material girl. She won't let any of us by off the rack. She's not always practical in her choices either," she admitted. "On second thought maybe I should have Edward pin her down so that we can leave with out her," she said thoughtfully more to herself than to me, but her comments made me nervous. I had only ever shopped at Wal-Mart and if I could occasionally get something from Nordstrom Rack I thought I was flying high.

"I think your scaring your sister Bella." I turned around to see Edward standing behind me again gazing at me in that peculiar way again like everything that I kept secret were no longer for my eyes only. "Don't worry, I'll speak to Alice," he said to me and Bella. "She'll be fairly warned. I might just bribe her with something so that she'll be on her best behavior though she might grumble a bit.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Charlie came home with bags of food and Bella and I cooked dinner. We were becoming fast friends. We discovered that we enjoyed some of the same music, had a similar taste in books and that we were both extremely clumsy which I discovered came directly from Charlie. When they left it was agreed upon that Charlie would bring me out to the Cullen's home in the morning so that he could spend some more time with his granddaughter.

Charlie and I stayed up to watch the football game and we took bets to see who would win. I won and collected five bucks off Charlie. I felt sort of guilty taking the money but a bet was a bet. "I'm gonna go get some sleep," I said standing up off the couch. "Goodnight Charlie."

"Hey Maddie, I'm not sure how you feel about it, but, well, if you feel like calling me dad, your more than welcome too," he said and a blush stained his cheeks in embarrassment.

I stared at him for a moment. Did I want to call him dad? I had never had one and that was what decided it. I wanted one. I jumped over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks," I murmured as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Your welcome," he coughed wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, well, off to bed with ya. You have a big day tomorrow. From what I hear and remember, you'll need your energy to deal with Alice."

"Night dad," I said testing it out the new word. It was going to take a while to overcome the awkwardness of it, but once I got passed it I liked the way it sounded.

"Night Maddie," he said and turned back to his game. One thing I learned about Charlie was that he didn't like to display his emotions, they made him uncomfortable. I ran upstairs feeling happier than I had in years.

I stared out the window of the cruiser and watched the trees pass by content the way my new life was going. "Maddie there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Charlie said breaking the silence.

"What about dad?" I asked. The more I used the term the more I liked it and the more comfortable it got. It was like I had been saying it for years.

I flash of emotion crossed his face but it passed quickly. "Yesterday I picked up court papers. I'm going to file for custody if that's alright with you?" he asked. "I just don't want your mom to be able to come for you. If you want to visit her in the future I'll understand but I just don't want her to be able to harm you anymore. You'll have to give a statement," he explained.

I didn't want my mom coming for me either, "All right. I think I would like to have you as my legal parent."

Charlie smiled at me, but didn't say anything else, and that was alright. I didn't need anyone who was emotional, I just need someone to care for me.

We drove up to the house and my mouth dropped when it came into view among the trees. It was huge and gorgeaous. It was a large house, three stories high, with white siding. The Cullen's were most certainly loaded. Charlie parked in front of the house next to an old red Volkswagen and we both got out of the car and headed up the walkway.

The door opened before either of us could knock or ring the door bell and Edward stood in the door way smiling at us. "Welcome to my house Maddie. Come on in," he said pulling the door back so that we could enter.

A pixie like girl came running down the stairs, but it was so smooth and graceful that I hardly noticed she was running except for how quickly she had moved. "Oh lord! Edward you have got to let me take her to Sax, the girl is a fashion nightmare!" the girl said taking one look at me and then scowling at Edward.

"Alice," Edward growled. "Behave!" Edward eyed his sister to make sure that she would heed his warning. "Maddie this is my sister Alice, don't't let her size fool you."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Alice cheered as she jumped up and down and I had the feeling that she wanted to give me a hug but was holding back.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Nessie is being a bit stubborn this morning, Bella's at the house trying to move her along," Edward explained as he led us into the living room. "Maddie this is my other sister Rosalie and our brother Emmett their engaged now." I looked at him strangely when he said this. "We are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are Esme's neice and nephew they were foster kids. Alice, Emmett and I are adopted."

"Are you as clumsy as Bella was?" the big guy asked, the one named Emmett.

"I guess," I shrugged unsure. I was pretty clumsy.

"This is gonna be like old times!" Emmett said around a booming laugh. Rosalie, a beautiful blond amozon shoved her elbow in his side.

"I need to change the oil in the Jeep, are you helping?" she asked him. He nodded and then headed to the garage pulling her along with him. "It was nice to meet you Maddie," she called as she left the room.

Two people came through the door as Rosalie and Emmett left. The woman was slender and petite with bronze colored hair and the man that followed her was tall and blond both of them were as pale as the rest of their children. "Maddie, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle," Edward said as they got closer.

They both paused a few feet away Esme looking hesitant and Carlisle looking happy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maddie," he said as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "The game is on Charlie, Jacob is in there watching it," Carlisle said.

"Are you hungry or thirsty Maddie?" Esme offered as we headed to another room. I told her that I wasn't and then my gaze landed on the man sitting on the couch. He was tall with dark skin and nearly black hair and almost as handsome as Bella's husband, but in a far more exotic way.

He looked up as we entered the room and he grinned. "Wow, you two look a lot alike," he said standing up. "I don't have to ask if your Bella's sister, it's obvious."

"Watch it Dog," Edward hissed behind me and I looked back to see that he was glaring at the man.

"A man can't appreciate the view?" the man joked. He turned his attention back to me, "I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black."

"Jacob is the son of my really good friend Billy Black. They live down at the reservation. He's Bella's best friend," Charlie explained. "I had such high hopes for them when Edward left." I didn't miss the accusatory glare Charlie shot Edward, and I realized that there was some serious animosity going on between the three of them and made a mental note to ask Bella about it later.

"Ah, come on Charlie, Bella loves Edward and we never would have gotten along anyway. Bells and I fight to much," Jacob laughed as he laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie stiffened and Jacob got this apologetic look on his face before quickly removing his hand from Charlie's shoulder.

"You going to watch the game with me?" Jacob asked as he moved back toward his spot on the couch.

Charlie sat down in an arm chair far away from Jacob and Edward left the room, Esme following him out. Carlisle bid everyone a good day, apparently he was working at the hospital today, and left out the garage. I heard a beautiful sound, piano keys, float through the room. It was very faint almost unhearable unless you focused on it. At first I thought it was Esme playing the piano, but the Jacob hollard for Edward, to quite playing cause no one could hear the game.

I was thankful when Bella finally came in through the back doors and Renesme came barreling in after her.

"Are you ready?" she asked moving towards a peg board with different keys hanging off of it. I immediately stood up and met her at the door more than happy to leave the tense atmosphere. I had almost forgotten how nervous I was at being with her all day. "I'm sorry I took so long, Nessie was throwing a tantrum because she wanted to dress herself, and wasn't happy that I told her she had to where everything the correct way."

"Wore her t-shirt inside out did she?" I asked having experienced the same difficulty with kids I had babysatt.

She snorted opening the door and leading the way out. "I wish. She wore it backwards too. Put her underware on the outside of her pants because she liked all the little hearts on them and then put her shoes on the wrong feet."

"Wow, tough kid," I acknowledged.

"You have no idea," she said with that look of exasperation that every mother would understand, all except mine anyway.

I couldn't believe Alice. We had been in the same store for nearly two hours and she showed no sign of relenting. How she continued to find new clothes for me to try on was amazing.

"I'm sorry Maddie. This really isn't my kind of store. Im more efficient in the designer stores, everything in here is just so drab, I can't decide what you should try," Alice said apologetically when she brought the next batch of clothes for me to try on. A strange choking sound came from behind me and I had a suspicion Bella was trying to hold back a laugh at my distress.

"Umm, Alice? Are we ever going to leave this store?" I asked hesitantly praying that she would say yes.

"Of course," she said, one hand on her hip, the other tappin her chin. "I think I have picked this place over. Perhaps Black and White next...or Santori's...or…"

"Alice," Bella Warned.

"Oh, fine," she said stomping her foot. "You Swan's take all the fun out of shopping. I should be thinkful your sister is willing to wear what I pick out, honestly Bella, would it kill you to wear a heel or a skirt now and then?"

"Why bother?" Bella said with a shrug. "I have no one to impress, and I'm sorry Alice they just aren't practical around an eight year old. Im not like you who needs to add a little height."

"Guy's do you mind if I meet you at the store. I could really use the bathroom," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, of course," Bella said sheepishly. "Did you want anything from the coffee shop? I think we'll stop on the way over. My stomach is beginnig to grumble."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm good," I said. There was no way I was going to admitt that I had never had one of those fancy coffees and I had no idea what they sold their food wise."

"Yeah right Maddie, You haven't ate anything sense this morning," Alice scolded. "What do you want?"

"How about I just get you something and then you can eat it when you are hungry?" Bella suggested. I didn't miss the warning glare she shot her sister-in-law. So she had guessed,, great.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I scurried off to the restroom. I had my head down so I at first didn't notice when someone came around the corner and I walked right into them, only to gasp when I realized it was my moms boyfriend. I barely registered that fact when I was gripped by the arm and pulled around the corner and thrown against the wall.

"Hello Maddi," Greg's gravely voice said, filling my immediate surrounding with the smell of pot, alcohol, and unbrushed teeth.

"Let me go," I wailed as I struggled agaisnt his grip. "Your hurting my arm."

His grip tightened and I immediately regretted what I had said. Heliked to cause pain. If I told him it hurt, he would make sure it hurt even more. I bit back a wince as he twisted slightly, pulling on the skin. "Your mother will be very interested in knowing where you were at. What are you doing here, anyway? You can't afford this place," he growled his eyes taking in my bags. "Well, well, not so innocent are we? I think when I get you home, I'm gonna have to try what every man is so obviously paying for."

I wimpered this time as he closed the distance between us. "Is everything alright?" Someone asked and I shot a frantic look to a man just over Greg's shoulder.

"Everything's fine. You know Teenagers, rebellious kids, think they have the right to talk back to their elders," Greg said lightly after shooting me a warning glare.

"Miss?" he asked his gaze not leaving mine on greg's explanation.

I gulped and opened my mouth to lie, again, for the hundredth millionth time, and suddenly I didn't want to lie anymore. Not for him. My mother maybe, she was my mother, but not for him. "No, I'm not. I was minding my own business and this man accosted me. He was threatening me and trying to kidnap me."

Greg's hand tightened painfully on my arm and this time I didn't bother to hide the wince. Instinctivally I knew this new man wouldn't take it very well. Sure enough I low warning growl escaped him sounding almost animal rather than human.

"Let her go," he hissed.

"Hey, she's my wife's daughter. She ran away and I'm just trying to take her home," Greg said placatingly.

"I don't think she wan'ts to go," the man growled reaching out and grabbing the man's hand. "I suggest you file a police report on a runaway. Until then, she's not going anywhere with you." Greg released my arm and glared at the man.

"What goes on between me and her is none of your business," Greg blustered.

"I just made it my business," he said taking hold of my elbow and pulling me away. "Let's go."

I didn't wait an extra second. I was almost two steps ahead of him as I raced around the corner away from...apparently my step dad. Great. Wasn't my mom just classy.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

I nodded and then paused and shrunk sheepishly. "I need to use the bathroom."

The man glanced behind him, glared and then glanced around. "I think there is one over in that store there, come on," he said pulling me along by the elbow.

"You don't have to go with me," I said pleadingly. It was bad enough that he had just caught my step dad going at me, but to have him wait on me while I went was just unbearable. "Thank you by the way," I mumbled, recalling why he was there.

"Your welcome, and I don't mind. I'd rather stick close until we find your party anyway just in case he hasn't given up the idea of kidnapping you," he explained as he maneuvered them through the people. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine at the thought of having to go home with the loser. If I never saw Seattle or my mom and her husband again it would be too soon.

"What's your name?" Iasked as I realized I had no idea who this was.

"Levi," he responded glancing down at me. "I heard that man call you Maddy, yes?"

"Yes," I said nodding and then glanced around the store looking for a sign that idicated the restrooms.

"Over there," levi said pointing to the back corner of the store. Again he led the way and I was grateful that his hand still held mine. I could feel my legs starting to loose their ability to hold myself up. I could feel his concerned gaze on me as I stumbled into the restroom, but I didn't look back at him. I just needed to sit down and wait for the adrenaline to leave the system. It was always like this when I had to deal with my stepdad. Never quiet sure how he would react, when the first punch would come, I was always tense, always so full of fear, that when he left the room my whole body just seemed to become a weak mess. I sat there for five minutes trying to get my body back under control and then I got up, finished what I needed to and left. A sigh of relief escaped me when I saw that Levi was still there and I realized I had been expecting him to have left.

"So where too next?" he asked me when I came up beside him.

"I think my sister said they were going to Abercrombie," I said.

"Alright let's go find it," he agreed.

"Look you don't have to take care of me," I said as I followed him out the store, my hand back in his. "Now that I know he's here I can avoid him. He took me surprise the last time, I never thought I would run into him here of all places. High end malls aren't really his style."

"So you do know him?" Levi asked looking down at me.

"Yes, my mom's boyfriend and know apparently my stepdad," I said making a face.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"My mom and him disappeared for a few days," I said shrugging. "I ran off when they came back. I didn't stick around long enough to hear the happy news I guess."

"And where's your real dad?" he asked casually.

"In the picture now and filing for custody. All those years my mom said he didn't want me, well that turned out to be a damn lie. Charlie didn't even know about me till he found me on his front steps two days ago," I explained.

"Look I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell my sister or our friend about what just happened. They don't really know how bad it was and they don't need to," I explained.


End file.
